Crypt Casino
In the Tombstone Trail after you've used the Breach Time spell, you'll be able to enter The Crypt Casino. Here you can participate in four different games -- Slot Machine, Blackjack, Double Cross or Platoon -- to win chips and trade them in for awards. To get started speak with the skeleton in the back to exchange for some chips. They go for 5 guilders a piece so buy a few to get yourself really started. Rank B and C prizes are open initially. Rank A opens up after the Manna event and Rank S opens up after completing the game. In the NDS version, the casino is seemingly a cross between the PS3 casino and the PS3 Fairyground. See the Fairyground entry for more info about the NDS' version of the Crypt Casino. Location The casino is located at the beginning of the Tombstone Trail. If the player goes right at the very first fork in the trail, it is in the immediate viewpoint. Appearance The casino's sticks to the spooky theme of the Tombstone Trail. The walls are dark colored, and ghosts are sticked on slot machines. Games and Rules There are four types of games on the casino in the PS3 version. They are: 'Slot Machine' The slot machines function just like any other with a few exceptions. You can bet between 10 and 90 chips and the payouts written on the at the top. Mega Mode is an addition that is based around getting a row of three in a row Everytime you do this a wisp appears in the corner which fills the Chance Meter, though you can get two if it's a line of Pumpkins. When the meter is filled and you land another three in a row you'll enter Mega Mode where payouts are doubled. This mode only lasts for seven turns. You can also receive items now and again from the treasure chests at the bottom. They all do different things and they can be helpful in landing the big payout. 'Blackjack' This is the standard game of Blackjack. You are dealt two cards that are taken at face value, face cards are worth ten, an Ace is worth 11 unless it puts you over 21 in which case it is worth 1. Your object is to take a "hit" until you feel you are closer to 21 than the dealer is, at which point you stay. The game is hard to win a lot of chips in because you often bust. Typically, you'll want to stay at 17 or higher because that's what the dealer stays at. 'Double Cross' This is like the Temple of Trials: Trial of Friendship where you control each character with a different analog and must progress to the end of the stage. It's completely skill based and doing the harder stages results in more chips. 'Platoon' This is a totally original game and it is the best way to make chips in the casino because it relies more on skill than luck. You are dealt 10 cards and are forced to make 5 piles out of your cards. You must win three of the five battles that take place in order to move to the next phase, you can opt out at anytime after a round has been completed. The initial bet here will always be 200 chips. *The objective is to win three hands out of the five possible. Any other result and you lose your bet. *Before each round you place a bet on a hand you think will win, regardless of who it belongs to, though you can't see the opposing players cards. If your pile wins then you gain half of your stakes on top of your current bet. *At the beginning of each Campaign the dealer flips a card for each player, the player with the higher card goes first. You choose which pile of yours to use in battle against the other player. If your number is higher then you win, unless one of the special cards takes place like the King or Bishop. *Wizards cannot be placed alone in a pile. You must make five piles. If both piles contain a King then the highest point total wins, the same thing applies if both piles have Bishops. If both piles have Wizards, the piles are swapped twice so you retain your cards. The best way to win is based on strategy and knowing how the computer plays this game. First, decide which piles will be losers for you. Place your Bishops by themselves and try to have at least three winners. A winner would be a pile of 18 or higher, a King, or a Wizard coupled with a card under 5. You likely will set up two losers every Campaign, but that's okay as long as your winners come through. The strategy comes from knowing how the computer plays and where the cards are placed. The computer will always place its Kings, Bishops, and Wizards in the piles to your left. This means that any time a pile consists solely of numbers, all the piles to it's right are also number piles. Bishops are always placed to the left of Kings. This leads to deducing that any time a Bishop is revealed, all piles to the left also contain Bishops and thus if you see a King that a Bishop is never to its right. Wizards will always be placed left of a card without a Wizard, ie; a Wizard will never be in the right pile. With this information we can deduce the sorting method of the computer: WB, B, WK, K, W#, #. You'll want to use a King or Wizard + low card against the computer's largest pile on the right side and use your weakest winner (a pile that totals maybe 15 or 16) on any single cards off to the right. This leaves you with your strong pile to beat one of the three remaining decks and the chances of this are extremely good. Of course, you'll have to play this with some common sense based on what the computer uses. '''Note: '''In the NDS version of the game, the only game available is the Slot Machine. However, there is a VIP room that likely contains other games. Category:Undead Category:Caves Category:Locations in Wrath of the White Witch